2P! Hetalia diaries
by Wintermidnightkitty
Summary: This is a fanfic about the various 2P!s lives, maybe a plan to overthrow their 1P!s with some humor, and of course random daily things I feel like throwing in here and there. This is something I'll work on from time to time. Warning: swearing is guaranteed. Please tell me what I could do to improve, I also take requests. This is my first fanfiction so please enjoy!
1. Japan's diary entry 01

**Author's note: hey, so for my first fanfiction I want to do a diary entry for 2P!Japan. I'm sorry if I don't get him just right, this is only my first time so please understand. I would appreciate it if people could tell me what I could do better for next time. With that being said, please enjoy.**

Dear diary,

My cherry trees failed to grow again. I tried to grow them like my counter-part does in his world, but this is the fortieth time I've tried and they won't grow. I will admit I like the way they bloom. Whatever. It's probably because that world isn't dysfunctional like ours. That or it's because of how much my counterpart smiles at home alone. Screw smiling. What's the point in wasting time doing something you know won't work?

Anyways, Britain said we might have a spell to capture our next "First player". We already have Italy's counterpart, thankfully. Originally we were going to catch him last, but Italy decided that he wanted his there and then despite him saying he wanted to make him suffer by being all alone in the end before capturing him. I will never understand our leader(although personally I think I should be leader, but saying this out loud will not end well so I'll keep quiet.) ... I don't get why our counterparts think we are lesser than them.

"First player" and "Second player".. Last time I checked, we aren't in a video game.(at least I don't think we are). I found out while spying on a world meeting in that world, that our parallels(or at least the America of that world) calls us that because we are apparently the "secondary Hetalians", or the copies of these so called "Originals.". If they think of us that way, why not just say this to our faces?... If we are only here because we are the so called "evil" world. But who made us like this again?...I have my answer and I bet so do the others. They treated us like we were objects or below, simply for being similar. Besides, I think every good copy needs a rough draft if you ask me.

Italy just called us to the world meeting. I can't wait for the hell that is about to begin in less than five minutes. With of course, headaches, blood and cursing to follow. Nobody knows about this "First player and Second player" bullshit. I may tell them if it comes up. Nobody except me right now knows about it... I have never known such a nickname of discrimination...But then again we are also discriminatory as fuck, so I can't talk.

-Japan


	2. Southern Italy's diary entry 01

**Author's note: (sorry if this is kind of long) there are a few things I want to address before I start: To the guest who gave a review:**

 **thank you for pointing out the mistake I made with North and South Italy, I didn't mean to ignore Southern Italy, I am simply used to**

 **calling North Italy just Italy because everyone else calls South Italy Romano, and thank you so much for the advice ^^ as for the official**

 **designs, I am uncertain.. Unfortunately there is non for Romano, so we'll just go with the fanon designs, I like how Russia looks scared (It**

 **makes him more cute then he already does) anyways, I think I would prefer the fanon over canon in this case, but you could go with either.**

 **Although I'm using fanon Britain for sure. Also Japan thanks you for your advice as well (Japan: Arigato. maybe growing my own version**

 **of a cherry tree will work... although the color is different) sorry this took so long, now let's go!**

Dear diary:

God, Luciano was pissed! That world meeting was pretty chaotic, funny, but chaotic as hell. America was shitting around as usual,

but I think it went too far when he told Luci that his counterpart woke up. Naturally, the meeting was on hold until Luci got back from checking on him,

in the meantime he stared mocking the nations in my team, The Axis. Everyone was laughing, including me! I will admit it was entertaining~

He even mocked me, which I will say I was insulted. He is just jealous that he isn't as good looking as me or nearly as perfect!~

back to the meeting, when he started mocking my fratello I got a bit more than upset. He is always talking shit behind Luci's back (he should say some

of the things he says about him to his face, I would like to see the scars he will have after) and that I have already warned him about. But this was the

last straw! I was going to get up and slit his throat when I saw Luciano was standing behind his chair, so I smirked and sat back down.

Nobody noticed and they all kept on laughing like idiotas ,(except me and the rest of the axis) that was until Luciano showed up from behind America. I

laughed when America's face turned pale with fright. Even with the knife up to his throat and the incapability of looking at my fratello he knew he was fucked.

When I got a good look at him, I became a bit frightful as well! So did the others. Luciano looked as if he could kill half the world with just his

bare hands and win! The glint in his eyes were filled with rage and the desire to stab the asshole.

In the end, America was doomed to get not only his throat slit, but Luci was playing with a knife closer to America's stomach so when he fell,

he got stabbed.. Luciano then picked him up after he fell, and threw him into a wall, which he went through.. He sat back down and proceeded

to continue the world meeting. A lot happened, too much really. Britain almost succeeded in getting his counterpart, but it turns out you need

to have the nation from that world in the same location as the nation from this world. oh well~ that's why we'll wait until he goes

to bed. Some other bullshit happened, I wasn't paying attention because I was looking at the latest fashion trends!~

Unfortunately they brought back the 'man buns'. Urg! I hate those! they don't even look like buns, they just look like different colored

pieces of shit depending on the hair! god... Oh, yeah, I started paying attention when Japan actually spoke up for once.

He said that the nations from the other world call themselves the 'First players", while we are the "Second players".

What in the actual fuck? How come they are the first players?! That's not fair! He also said they say this because we are

the so-called "Copies" of them. Copies my ass! Just because we are the apparent "evil world" doesn't mean we don't have feelings!

(although we are portrayed to have next to non). Those bastards!

I'll need to talk to Spain about how mad I am!

Moving on, There is this fucking human named Nick, or Noah or something. I think it was Noah, yeah.

Anyways, this human decides to start talking to me. I don't really care much, he's okay. A bit annoying though. He will never really

be a real friend, he's too ugly. Like, I don't say much about how people look, but he was one ugly bitch.

He started hitting on me. Fucking hitting on me. I can't believe he thinks he has a fucking chance with me! I'm still laughing!

I tell him to fuck off, but he insists. Despite being annoyed, I use this. I sold him some drugs and left without a word~

I'll get Spain to kill him later, I stalked him home so I know his address.

I got to go and watch my favorite show now! It better not be delayed again! I'll scream if it is!

Ciao~~

-Flavio South Italy

 **How was that? No offence to anyone who likes man buns, I personally don't like them so I decided to include that since I know little to nothing about fashion.**

 **Next I'll be doing Britain or Oliver's diary entry. Don't worry I will make more of these for characters I've already made one for ^^**

 **Hope you all liked it!~**


End file.
